Luna Llena
by Beln Heartphilia
Summary: Oscura puede ser la vida, pero, con esperanza se encuentra la luz, yo, Lucy, acepte mi presente aunque tenga que sacrificar mi anima hermana para proteger a quien amo; Lucy, una chica con una vida negra, logra llegar a Fairy Tail, pero en el momento que ella a posado un pie tendrá que enfrentar a lo que huye, pero esta vez no sola ya que Natsu y su manada la ayudaran en todo. NaLu
1. Prefacio

Luna llena

**Hola se que me eh ausentado mucho en publicar mis fics, pero también debo decir que inspiración-sama se reusaba a venir a enfocarse en mis fics ya que aparte de todas las cosas que tenia que hacer, también tenía una idea que no me deja de rondar por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y lléndoce a ella para hacer que mi cerebro empieze a explotar si no la escribo por ahora es solo una idea a si que les paso el prefacio, prologo o como quieran llamarlo ne?**

**Bueno sin mas a que les va el prefacio.**

Prefacio

Historias que se creen leyendas, leyendas que se creen mitos, mitos que se cren fabulas y fabulas que se creen cuentos, para que todo este proceso se vuelva a repetir en un ciclo sin fin.

Tanto como los mounstros de la noche donde se dice que mientras duermes daño te harán, todos piensan que todas estas cosas son meros inventos de la imaginación para asustar a la gente, tanto como niños y adultos; yo igual pensaba así, hasta que lo conocí a él; yo tenía una vida normal tranquila, una vida común y corriente, hasta que paso lo fatídico, después de ese dia, me fui a vivir con mi padre, ya nuestros padres están separados, era horrible mi vida con mi padre, pensando que no mas cosas pasarían, cosas trágicas o rarezas que causo que ese día soleado fuera un dia de perdida, que equivocada estaba.

**Y bueno esta fue la presentación de mi nueva idea o proyecto para comenzar este fic, espero que les haya gustado la idea ya que esta maldita idea no me a dejado tranquila desde hace mucho tiempo y mas se incremento al leer una novela de nalu1234 (que se las recomiendo ya que es buenísima, si quieren leerla vayan a su perfil de fanfiction y cliqueen en el link de su blog donde esta publicando ;) ) y mas al salir una serie que me persuadió mas a la idea ( les dire la serie en el próximo capitulo ya que o si no les podría dar un spoiler de lo que se trata aunque ahora que lo pienso el titulo lo ara… nah lo diré el prox. Capi. Jeje)**

**De verdad tratare de actualizar mas a menudo pero no prometo nada por si se niega a aparcer la *cof cof idiota cof cof* inspiración-sama**

**Si quieren darme ideas las acepare perfectamente, también acepto cumplidos, y alegaciones del porque me demoro en publicar, y una cosa mientras mas reviw tratare de actualizar más rápido el o los fics y hare cepitulos especiales como entrevista a los personajes por cada 20 reviw que alla ne?**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Reviw? **


	2. Volviendo a empezar

Capitulo 1: Volviendo a empezar

En una mansión apartada que estaba situada en el pueblo de Jacktel (invención mía); un pueblo chico con 13.451 personas y hubicado al lado de un bosque; se escuchaban unos gritos de dolor y golpes fuertes, entrando en ella se puede observar que adentro de un pasillo lleno de cuadros caros habían dos personas, la mujer rubia, hermosa, de unos 17 años estaba en el suelo apoyada de manos con un vestido ingles de color rosa, pero con la mejilla roja mientra ella se la sobaba por un fuerte golpe que recibió y miraba desafiante al hombre parado al frente de ella que tenia la mano alzada, cullo hombre es el causante de ese golpe

-Con eso aprenderas a no desafiarme Lucy Miranda Heartphilia Rufter –le dijo serio el hombre mientras areglaba su posición y juntaba las manos atrás suyo y la miraba frio

-Quizás se tu hija Jude –le dijo la rubia a su padre en forma amenazante y fría mientras se paraba –pero aunque lo seas no tienes el derecho de tratarme peor que que a un perro con rabia, tengo todo el derecho de opinar que es lo que esta bien y mal aunque me contradigas, aceptaste cuidarme como unos de los últimos deseos de okasa, pero yo nonca te considerare mi otosa aunque tenga tu sangre, nunca te conoci bien pero ahora se por que okasa pidió el divorcio a mi temprana edad

-¡CALLATE ENGREIDA, YO SOY TU PADRE Y HARAS LO QUE TE ORDENE, CUALQUIER COSA QUE ME PLASCA! –y sin mas le pego una patada en el estomago quitándole el aire y desmayarla logrando ver, ya que se le lebanto un poco la falda al caer, cortes de cuchillos y marcas de cuerda en sus piernas

-Spetto-san llevese a esta engreída de mi vista y enciérrela en su cuerto es una orden –y sin mas se fue a una habitación y cerrando de un portazo la puerta

Spetto, como cariño le tenia la llevo a su cuarto le curo las heridas y se quedo con ella hasta que despertara

Horas pasaron cuando la rubia se despertó, ya era de noche y Spetto estaba al lao de ella sentada mientras dormía

-vaya al parecer ya es de noche –dijo la rubia

se incorporaba en la cama para después arremangarse las mangas de los brasos de su pijama y ver como cardenales de distintos colores y una que cuantas cicatrizes, sonríe con burla

-Lo único bueno de esto es que Spetto-san siempre estará conmigo –dijo mientras acaba una manta y la cubria –cierto a demás de que mañana comenzare un nuevo instituto y no vere a Jude por hartos días, y lo mejor de todo no mas clases particulares –sonrio –por fin saldré de esta carce

Tras decir eso se levanta y se pone a observar la luna llena que resplandecía

-Me gustaría ser tu, eres tan llena de vida, aunque necesites del sol para brillar, pero todos necesitan a alguien –sonrie - tienes a los que te quieren luna y también eres libre –susurro la rubia mientras le empezaban a caerle lagrimas

-Oh okasa porque, porque tuviste que morir, y por culpa de mis rarezas –decia mientras lloraba en silencio

-Lucy –susurro la señora Spetto

-Spetto-san –susurra su nombre –gomen por despertarla –y se seca las lagrimas

-Lucy, tranquila estoy segura que encontraras la paz –dijo la anciana mietras se paraba y abrazaba a la rubia

-Hai

Y se quedaron unos minutos asi

-Lucy me tengo que ir mañana vas al instituto a tu primer dia, no es razonable que amanezcas con sueño –le deijo la sra. Spetto

-Hai –y se separaron y Lucy se fue a dormir

-Buenas noches Lucy –le dice mientras se iba

-Buenas noches Spetto-san –y se cerro la puerta –a si que mi primer dia fuera de esta cárcel eh –sonríe y se escuchan aullidos –al parecer tendre que volver a empezar y ocultar mi apellido, si es que se puede ocultar secretos en este pueblo, mmm tener por fin amigos de verdad y que conocere en un instituto –"al parecer podre tener una vida normal al fin después de eso" –y con ese pensamiento mas la música de los aullidos se quedo dormida

En el bosque un lobo peli-rosa, pero del porte de un caballo, venia corriendo atravesando el bosque rápidamente para ponerse encima de una piedra y aullaba a la luna mientras 3 lobos mas también del porte de un caballo, se sumaban y lo imitaba uno peli-azul, una hembra peli-roja y por ultimo otra hembra peli-azul, que era solo unos 30cm mas baja, logrando que sus aullidos entremezclados sonaran como una cancion de cuna pero siendo más destacado el lobo peli-rosa

**Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy, ira avanzando de poco a poco y en episodios cortos ya que estaré tratando de publicar mas a menudo **

**Oigan lo saben? Ya se fijo fecha para qu vuelva Fairy Tail en anime, si ya habían dicho que el anime volverá en abril pero ya dijeron que será en el primer sábado de abril kiiaaaaaaaa ya estoy impaciente**

**Reviw?**


	3. La Nueva

Capitulo 2: La Nueva

Era de dia y Lucy iba caminando por la vereda mientras se dirigía al instituto

-ah –suspira –devi haber aceptado a que me llevara Spetto-san, pero ise lo mejor o de lo contrario la castigaría Jude –despues de eso sonríe con tristeza –mejor caminar

Al momento en que termina de hablar consigo misma gira la esquina y se encuentra a un grupo de cuatro personas con su mismo uniforme la peli-roja parecía estar riñendo al peli-rosa por algo, mientras que el peli-azul se reia de el y otra peli-azul solo que mujer, estaba tratando de calmar a la peli-roja

Le pareció divertida la escena que se le escapo una pequeña risilla pero se callo al instante y fue hacia ellos

-Eh, disculpen

Y los cuatro se callaron y voltearon a verla sobresaltándola

-Eh, yo, bueno, saben donde queda el instituto Fairy Tail? –pregunta con nerviosismo

La peli-roja la miro y le sonrio con ternura

-acercandose la peli-roja a ella le dijo –queda a dos cuadras mas vira a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y ahí esta, eres nueva?

-Arigatou, y si soy nueva –le dice con nerviosismo

-Eso explica del porque nunca te eh visto –y le sonríe

-Hai

-Erza ya vámonos –le dice un peli-rosa enojado

-hai hai , bueno nos vemos….

-Lucy

-Nos vemos Lucy, y me llamo Erza Scarllet

-Hai, hasta pronto Erza-san

Y se separa de ella volviendo al grupo

Mientras que Lucy se va por la dirección donde ella le indico para llegar al instituto, pero bajo la mirada seria del peli-rosado

-Natsu-kun, apurate o llegaremos tarde a la presentación de los nuevos –le dice la peli-azul

-Hai, Hai –y se dirigió con ellos donde tomaron la misma dirección que la rubia solo que tomando la la segunda ruta en vez de izquierda a derecha

-Sigo sin entender de la estupides del viejo de poner entrada para los nuevo y entrada para los antiguos –dice el peli-negro

-coincido contigo stripper –dice asintiendo Natsu

-que te pasa ojos saltones

-Nada princesa de hielo

-se están peleando –dice la Scarllet con un aura demoniaca

-Nunca –dicen en posición de soldados

-Erza-san –dice la peli-azul

-Que pasa Wendy?

-Bueno la nueva, nunca la eh visto ni olido pero…

-Wendy, tranquila ya se sabrá mas adelante –le dice Natsu cariñosamente mientras le revuelve el pelo

-Cierto, además que no se te olvide que acá nunca hay secretos a menos que sepas ocultar –le sonríe Gray

-Bueno, vamos o llegaremos tarde –dijo la Scarllet

Y se fueron entrando en la entrada del instituto

En un salón grande y oscuro, atrás de las cortinas se encontraba una rubia

-No los eh vuelto a ver, que raro, bueno mejor me concentro en no hacer el ridículo en la presentación de los nuevos

-Disculpa, ¿tu eres la nueva? –le pregunto una peli-celeste

-Hai, me llamo Lucy

-Y yo Levy es un gusto –y se dan la mano con una sonrisa

-Ne nunca te había visto en el pueblo de donde eres? –le pregunto Levy

-Soy de Clin'gon (invension mia) –dijo el nombre de la ciudad donde vivía con su madre

-¡Eres de la ciudad! ¡Kiiaaaaa!, ne cuéntame como es yo siempre quise ir allá, no mejor no, prefiero la sorpresa

-jajajajajajaja –se rio la rubia con alegría que no había sentido desde hace tiempo

-Que linda sonrisa tienes Lucy –le dice feliz

-Arigatou Levy, nunca me habían dicho eso

-¿Por qué?

-Por que es la primera vez que sonrio y no me rio de verdad desde hace mucho –dijo de repente seria y dejando en claro que no hablara mas de su pasado

-Ok –dijo confundida por su brusco cambio de humor y de tema

Bajo la mirada y vio un libro sobre el regazo de la Rubia y grito de alegría

-¡Kiiiaaaaaaa!, ¡Tienes el libro cincuenta sombras de Grey! –le grita emocionada y sorprendiendo a la rubia

-Pues si es unos de mis favoritos aunque el final me dejo por saber ya quiero leerme el siguiente que es…

-cincuenta… -dijo Levy

-sombras… -dijo Lucy

-obscuras –dijieron esto ulltimo al unision

Se miraron y se sonrieron

-O sea que ya te lo terminaste de leer? –le pregunta ilusionada

-Si en dos días, ahora me voy a leer el siguiente

-Espera Espera, tienes el otro?

-Si tengo la trilogía completa, en resumen tengo hasta cincuenta sombras liberadas –le dijo feliz de conocer a alguien con sus gustos

-Aaaah –y se desmayo

-eh? Are?, Levy-chan despierta –le pide arrodillada al lado suyo

Y automáticamente despertó

-Gomene Lu-chan –dijo Levy avergonzada

-Ne, ya lo has leído?

-No, todavía no –dice desilucionada

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no tengo dinero suficiente y también tampoco está el libro en el pueblo –dijo avergonzada

Pensando, Lucy, se puso de pie y como si le iluminara un foco, se puso delante de ella y le estiro el libro con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-¿Are?

-Te lo presto

-….-sin palabras se quedo viendo el libro y después a Lucy, repitiendo la acción como 2 minutos

Lucy, nerviosa de que no le aceptara el libro se le empezó a quitar las esperanzas de que aceptara, pero en el momento que la estaba a punto de perder, Levy se abalanza sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo y llorando chistosamente de felicidad

-¡Arigato Lu-chan! –dijo mientras lloraba

-uh, no es nada –dice con una gota de sudor

-Enana puedes callarte –le dice un peli-negro

Levy en el momento de decirle enana se puso furiosa y se le encaro al peli-negro

-¡a quien mierda le dices enana!

-Y mas de enana es sorda –le dice burlándose de ella

-Levy, tranquila solo te esta fastidiando –le dijo tranquilizadoramente la rubia

-suspirando y dijo –hai –y se alejo del peli-negro

-Ne, gaji-kun, no deberías tratarla así –le dice la rubia con un puchero

-suspirando le dice –lo se Lucy, pero por lo menos controla tu genio o te saldrás de control –le dice serio

-Mo primo, siempre con tus advertencias, me las apañare sola –le da un puchero

-hai hai, pero me alegra verte sonreir eso es nuevo –le dice burlándose de ella

-ella lo mira fríamente y responde –aunque seas hijo de Spetto-san, eso no te da derecho a burlarte de tu casi prima Antoni Gazille, ni aun que seas mi guarda espalda personal

-Tranquila Lucky, solo jugaba –le dijo

-jajaja, ahora me lo recuerdas lo de Lucky Galeton-kun –y se va riendo con Levy

-Ne Lu-chan, quien era el

-O cierto, bueno el es Gajeel, mi casi primo y un buen amigo discúlpalo por su actitud Levy-chan

-Nie, no importa

-Por favor se necesite que tomen sus lugares, va a ser presentadas a todos –les dijo una peli-blanca

-Mira, necesito los corbatines –dijo una voz atrás de la cortina

-Hai, master

Y después de eso se ordenaron alfabéticamente para mas tarde ser llamados

-una voz los empezó a llamar -Antonie Gazille Redfox, Charlie Marvel, Happy Dragneel, Juvia Loxar, Levy Mcgarden, Lili Redfox y Lucy Miranda Rufter –y cada uno salió en orden

A cada uno les empezó a dar una corbata de color blanca que iba a juego con el vestuario de las mujeres y de los hombres (al final del fic les pondré la descripción de los uniformes si les interesa)

Y el señor viejito pequeño dijo

-Vosotros sois los nuevos y nuevas aventuras y amistades aran no tengáis miedo que ahora en adelante solos nunca estarán… -el director seguía diciendo y todos escuchaban exepto una rubia

-""Solo nunca estare, si claro, como si eso fuera a pasar are amigos pero estare sola siempre….mejor presto atencion"" –penso la rubia

-…..las corbatas y las insigneas de sus poleras y chaleco que os llevais cambiaran de color a la insignea se le pondrá ahora mismo, Mirajane traiga los tatuajes

En el momento de decir tatuajes los presentes, los nuevo, se pusieron nerviosos

-Tranquilos solo son marcas que no saldrán nunca, no les dolerá a todos se los han puesto –les susurro la peli-blanca

A cada uno les puso el tatuaje y cuando llegaron a Lucy, ella se decidió en ponérselo en la mano derecha de color rosa, las personas se sorprendieron ya que en Fairy Tail cada color significa algo, cuando se la pusieron su corbata su falda y su insignea de la polera cambiaron a color rosa

Las horas pasaron y asignaron a cada uno a sus salones

-Lucy, Levy, Gajeel Juvia, tengan, este es el papel de su salón, les toco a los cuatro juntos

-Happy, Lili, Charlie, les toco primer grado salón 2 –y se fueron separando cada uno

-Lu-chan cual salón nos toco –pregunto Levy

-Bueno, nos toco tercer grado salón 1

-Disculpa, Juvia pregunta si usted es la nueva –le pregunto la loxar a Lucy

-Si –le sonríe

-Me llamo Juvia es un placer…

-Lucy

-Lucy, que lindo nombre –le sonríe

Y asi cada uno se fueron presentando hasta que llegaron al salón donde los presentaron a sus compañeros

-Chicos y chicas, como ustedes ya saben, estos son los nuevos integrantes a la familia –dijo el profesor de pelo azul obscuro –señorita Lucy siéntese al lado de Scarllet-san

Ella inmediatamente esta en su puesto y se gira para hablar con Erza, que estaba en la penúltima fila de la ventana que da la pared para apoyarse

-Que bueno verte Lucy –dice animadamente la Scarllet

-A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo Erza-san –le dice con una animada sonrisa

-A si que tu eres la nueva –dijo el peli-negro que estaba detrás de ella y sonriéndole

-Mas o menos –dice con una sonrisa nerviosa –y por favor dime Lucy que ya empiezo a creer que mi nombre será "La nueva" –dice mientras los tres sé reían

Hasta que un peli-naranjo los interrumpe

-O pero que encantadora joven rubia como la nueva tenemos aca –dice un peli-naranja con lentes que estaba sentado al lado de Gray mientras le extiende la mano

-Hai –susurra tímidamente mientras le estrecha la mano

-Lucy no le pesques es un mujeriego –le dice Gray a la rubia

-Ella lo mira con extrañeza y le pregunta -Gray-san, ¿Qué es un mujeriego? –le pregunta tímidamente

Los tres la miraron con extrañeza y con sorpresa por su pregunta, y ella al ver sus reacciones se avergüenza

-Bueno, mujeriego es un tipo que le fascina coquetear con las mujeres para que queden rendidas ante el –le dice la Scarllet

-Oh, ¿o sea que es el calienta bragas de la clase? –pregunta con inocencia

Gray y Erza se miraron y se echaron a reír mientras Locke se ponía en posición fetal con un aura deprimida diciendo

-Por que de todas las descripciones tuvo que ser ese, y mas dicho por una cara inocente –decía eso mientras se mecía

-Are, ¿Qué dije? –pregunto inocentemente la rubia

-Nada Lucy, jaja solamente es que hiciste la descripción perfecta de el Jajaja –se reia Gray

-Bien dicho Lucy –le dice Erza orgullosa

-O bueno Gracias y gomene Locke no quería ofenderte –le pedía perdón la rubia al peli-naranjo

Toda esta situación pasaba bajo la mirada de desconcierto y rabia de un peli-rosa que estaba ubicado en la última fila de al medio

Mas tarde:

Lucy salía del salón al recreo de almuerzo charlando animadamente con la Scarllet, con Gray y con Levy sobre como es la ciudad de donde proviene nuestra rubia

-En resumen vienes de la ciudad –jadea la Scarllet

-Si –dice tímidamente

-Eso es nuevo, oye, ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? –le pregunto Gray a la rubia –y tu también si quieres Levy –le sonrie a Levy

-Hai –respondieron al unision

-Ne, Gray, ¿Qué significa "Cola de Ada" –pregunta la rubia por el nombre del instituto

-O bueno, Fairy Tail, que significa cola de ada, se trata de una pregunta de si las adas tienen cola o no, como deberías saber, en este pueblo esta el origen de las leyendas… -dise mientras sigue hablando

Pero en el momento que pronuncia eso Lucy se detiene y su flequillo le oculta los ojos

-""Eso significa que aca se origino las leyendas, las cosas raras que me pasan"" –piensa sombríamente

-Hey hey Lucy, ¿estas bien? –le pregunta la peli-roja mientras la sacude ligeramente

-Ella despertando de sus pensamientos levanta la cabeza y le dice con una sonrisa falsa a todos ya que se le quedaron mirando y dice –Hai, estoy bien

Ellos la miraron con confucion pero siguieron caminando hacia el casino y siguieron charlando

Todo esto fue visto bajo la mirada del joven peli-rosa que miraba a la rubia con fríos ojos de seriedad

-Ne, Gray, ahora que recuerdo con ustedes había un peli-rosa y una peli-azul, ¿donde están?, me gustaría conocerles –dice la rubiia con una sonrisa

-Al parecer ya dejaste el "san" –dice divertido –bueno la peli-azul como tu has llamado es Wendy, y va en primer grado del salón dos y el cabeza de chicle … -pero a penas decir eso fue golpeado justo por el peli-rosa

-A quien le dices cabeza de chicle cerebro conjelado –le responde el peli-rosa con pose de pelea

-A quien cres que se lo digo señor afememinado –le dice Gray de la misma forma

-Ya comenzamos de nuevo –suspiro la Scarllet derrotada

-¿Are? Que paso –pregunta confundida la rubia

-No ah pasado nada Lucy solo que estos dos se la pasan peleando, bueno continuando con lo de Gray el peli-rosa es Natsu, Lucy –le dice a la rubia con mucho afecto al decir el nombre

Ella inmediatamente pone una sonrisa triste que pasa desapercibida

-Debes de quererle mucho, Erza –le dice con ternura

-Si, es como nuestro hermano, bueno si me disculpas, creo que ire a resolver un problema de pelea –dice mientras se aparta del lado de Lucy, y con un aura maléfica, aprieta sus puños al dirigirse con los peleones para dejarlos O.K.

-Jajajajaja –se empezó a reír con alegría que nunca había tenido la rubia por el espectáculo presenciado

-Gajeel, que la iba siguiendo discretamente se le acerca y le dice –me has dejado sorprendido Lucky, nunca te había visto reír así

-Ella siguiendo riendo le dice –como no podría hacerlo Gazi-tan

-Ne, Lucy, ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? –le pregunta un machucado peli-negro

-Nie, solamente es que nunca me había divertido así en mi vida –dice ya mas calmada pero con una sonrisa

-Ne, Lu-chan vayamos de compras –le dice la Mcgarden

-Hai, invitemos a Erza

Pero en el momento que dijo su nombre ya estaba a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro y toda preparada pero lo diferente es que llevaba a un inconsciente Natsu agarrado de sus cabellos

-¿Preparadas todas?, pues vamos –dice Erza con una sonrisa infantil

-Taskete –dice un Natsu machucado

-Lo siento amigo pero te toca llevar lo que compra Erza, de por mientras me voy –dice el Fullbaster con pena al recordar la ultima vez que ayudaron con las compras de Erza, y no era necesariamente ropa mientras se escabullía

-Bueno, yo me voy de aquí –dice Gajeel con aire distraído para esconderse

-A no tu ustedes con nosotras Ga-kun, Gray –le dice Lucy mientras los agarraba y se los llevaba para que se reunieran en el grupo

Minutos después:

Iban caminando tranquilamente , las mujeres con manos desocupadas y los hombres…..bueno digamos que son un monton de bolsas excepto por Gray que en vez de llevar bolsas esta llevando cuchillos, espadas y una que otra pistola

-O cierto no te presente a la nueva Natsu –dice la Scarllet al peli-rosa mientras todos paraban por un momento –Ella es Lucy, la nueva

-Sabia qua no te había visto por aca, Lucy la nueva ¿Vedad? –le dice un poco sorprendido pero frio y dejando las bolsas en el piso

Ella con un aura negativa rodeándole se va a una esquina y se pone a escribir en su celular

-No les pasa que todo el que te conoce te dice "la nueva" después de dejar claro quien eres tu para vivirlo una y otra vez verdad!, díganme que no soy la unica –escribía en su blog con su celular con un aura deprimente alrededor de ella

-O-oe no era mi intención, gomen –le dice el peli-rosa con una gota de sudor

-Naaatsu, quien dijo que podias descanzar un rato –le dijo la peli-roja con un aura de mil demosnios

-¡Carajo! –y se fue corriendo alrededor de todo como si le fuera la vida en ello siendo perseguido por un demonio caminante -¡Tasketeeeee!

Todo esto paso bajo las miradas de todos riendo excepto por Lucy que seguía escribiendo en su blog

**Bueno eso fue todo, me quedo mas largo que los otros pero es porque me llago la inspiración, si lo se estoy haciendo a Lucy media bipolar y que con cualquier cosa deprimente lo escribe en su blog jeje XD, no se si les gusto como esta su personalidad o como me esta quedando el proyecto; si les gusto dejen un reviw si no les gusto igual dejen uno X3 jeje ;)**

_Descripción del uniforme:_

_Uniforme mujeres: el uniforme femenino es de una mini falda blanca con una polera blanca y un chaleco café claro, los calcetines sn también de color café claro y zapatos negros; la polera tiene el signo de Fairy Tail según el color de la corbata, la falda y pasa lo mismo con el signo del chaleco _

_Vestuario de los hombres:_

_Al igual que las mujeres ellos ocupan una polera blanca con la insignea del color que ellos eligieron, su pantalón es de color café claro junto con el chaleco y los zapatos negros y una corvata del color de su insignea_

**Bueno me despido nos leemos pronto**

**Tómense toda su sopita y bébanse toda su lechita para que sean sanos y fuertes jajajaja XD**

**Chauuuuu pazzzz**


	4. nota

Mina! Gomene pero no podré publicar mis fics ya que el cargador de mi compu hiso humito y se fue al cielo y como ahí tenía todos los fics y los avances en los word no podré publicar de hecho le pedí a mi amiga (no les diré el nombre para que sea incógnita jejejejeje XD) que pusiera la nota que les estoy dejando. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré sin compu a sí que tengan paciencia será difícil pero si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien háganlo con nilton jaja o a mi estúpido y viejo compu que se echó a perder el cargador bueno sontoni gomene pero así se quiso cuando vuelva les recompensare con publicaciones más a menudas de verdad ;) bueno lo dejo bye

Chauu de verdad gomene espero leerlos pronto


	5. Rutina rota Parte I

**EEEEEEEEEEEEE VUELTOOOOOOO!**

**hola a todos de nuevo volviiiiii jaja X3 si me compraron la batería nueva del note en resumen volveré a actualizar XDD se que me tarde meses en que volviera pero no encontrábamos perfectamente donde comprar la batería y tuvimos que cambiarla tres veces ya que se equivoco mi madre y mi abuela en cambiarla dos veces en la tercera fui yo y me la dieron jaja **

**Si no lo hacia yo para mi que estarian esperando todavía ;) bueno sin mas preámbulo les dejo el capitulo que han estado esperando del proyectooooooo a leer se ha dicho XD**

* * *

Capitulo 3: La rutina rota parte I

-Tadaima –dijo una rubia mientras entraba a una mansión

-okairiri Lucy, Ga-kun –dijo la señora Spetto

-Ne, Ga-kun, vamos al parque después? –pregunta la rubia con voz esperanzada

-Si no hay mas remedio

-Lucy-sama, Jude-sama quiere verle –dice una criada de pelo largo y color negro azabache

-Con una sonrisa hacia la criada le responde –voy en camino

Y la criada desapareció por el pasillo

-Al parecer no podremos ir al parque hoy Ga-kun –dice la rubia con una sonrisa –mejor me voy antes de que se enoje, la veo después Espetto-san –y se fue corriendo por el pasillo

-Crees que estará bien? –le pregunta Spetto a su hijo

-Muy seguro, Lucky es fuerte pero me preocupa es que so padre se sobre pase –dice con confianza pero angustiado -¡Rayos!, si no fuera por mi estaría protegiéndola del abusivo –se lamentaba Gajeel, cavisa bajo, mientras golpea con el puño la pared

-Tranquilo, después de todo fue Lucy quien te pidió que no interfirieras

-Lo se pero es humillante no poder hacer nada, y mas si le prometí protegerla a toda costa –dice impotente

-Haces lo suficiente en presentar servicio de guarda espalda de Lucy y a la vez ser su amigo y casi onii-chan –le dice Spetto mientras le da palmadas en la espalda a su hijo –tranquilo Gazille como tu dijiste ella es fuerte

Y de la nada se escucha un golpe de cachetada

-Demonios ya empezó mientras yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada, sin poder protegerla de su padre –lamenta Gajeel mientras golpea nuevamente la pared pero con algunas lagrimas cayéndole

-Ven, vamos, ya pronto saldrá y es tarde, yo me encargare de ella mas tarde y te aviso como esta

Asintiendo se puso en marcha para después perderse en el pasillo

Con Jude y Lucy:

-¡…..Y MAS ENCIMA OCUPAS UN UNIFORME DE POBRE! –le gritaba en la cara a la pobre rubia que estaba en el suelo con la mejilla derecha colorada

-¡NO ES UN UNIFORME DE POBRE, DE HECHO ES EL UNIFORME MAS LINDO DEL MUNDO, Y NO INSULTES A FAIRY TAIL, ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI A MI MIERDA DE PADRE! –le contesta gritando mientras las lagrimas le caian por los ojos

-¡A MI NO ME CONTESTES, INEPTA, QUE EL QUE MANDA AQUÍ SOY YO Y NO TU BASURA FENOMENA! –y sin mas se levanta la toma sel pelo y la saca de su oficina y la tira

-¡AAAAAG! –grita de dolor a sentir como su cabeza chocaba contra el suelo

-Ahora vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta mañana y ponte a estudiar, y si tienes una nota bajo sobre 6.0 te saco de tu asqueroso y retorcido colegio –y cierra la puerta de un portazo

Lucy, destrozada mientras le sangraba un poco la cabeza lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se paraba con dificultad y caminaba a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso

-¡Lucy! –grito Spetto mientras corria hacia ella

-Spetto-san –murmura fríamente mientas se limpiaba la cara y le mandaba una sonrisa falsa

-¡Dios mío!, que te a hecho esta vez ese ingrato –y de un salto se dirije a una mesita donde había un neceser de medicina –ven, vamos a tu habitación a curarte, ¿Llamo a Gajeel?

-… -no responde y solo la mira para sonreírle y negar con la cabeza

-Bien no lo llamo, pero sabrá igual lo que paso, Lucy –le dice seriamente

-Lo se… -murmura bajo y desaparecen en la habitación de la rubia siendo vigiladas por la mirada de Gajeel

-Lucy… -murmura tristemente y cierra los puños para irse a su habitación

Y así empezó a ser la rutina de todos los días

Una semana después (en el instituto):

-….y en resumen eso muestra que mi teoría sobre los mitos son falsas –dice Lucy a la peli-celeste

-Pero Lucy, por que siempre lo niegas

-Lo niego ya que aparte de todo eso en este pueblo es casi imposible ocultar algo _–""A menos que sepas como""_ –penso la rubia esto ultimo

-Lucyyyy –grito un chico de cabellera azulada

-Gray, estamos aquí! –le grita la rubia

-jadeando llega y se detiene y toma una vocada de aire y le dice –por favor ayúdame a ocultarme que el demonio me persigue –le ruega mientras se arrodillada ante ella

-No –dice con cara de pocker mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida

-¡Por favor te lo ruego! –le dice juntando las manos ante ella

-Bueno bueno pero si me mata Er-chan, te declarare culpable de todo –dijo rendida mientras se paraba y se sacudía la falda –Levy-chan, vamos a ayudar a Gray –le dice con una sonrisa infantil

-con una gota de sudor dice –bueno pero que sea rápido ahí viene Natsu volando y eso significa que Erza llegara en 25segundos

-Entonces vámonos ahora –y se fueron corriendo arrastrando a Gray con ellas

-Espere, Lucy-san, Juvia quiere... –le dice un peli-azul que aparece de la nada y que recientemente es la acosadora oficial de Gray Fullbaster

-No puedo, que el armagedón de Er-chan viene en camino mejor ven con nosotros –y la a rastra a ella también

Cinco minutos después:

-¡Gray, donde te has metido!, ¡No te perdonare por comerte mi pastel! –grita camo demonio la Scarllet

-Taskete –susurra Natsu lastimeramente en el suelo

-Pst, Natsu-kun –le dice una voz a Natsu

-¿Eh? ¿Are? –y se da vuelta -¡Lu.. –pero le taparon la boca

-chis, no hables que estamos escondiendo a Gray ven vamos ocultate –le dice la rubia al peli-rosa mientras su mano sigue en su boca tapándole

-Mf, mmmm –trata de decir Natsu mientras por cad asegundo se pone azul

-Chis –le dice de nuevo y llegan entre los abustos

Rápidamente el Dragneel se libera tomando una bocada de aire y le grita en susurro

-¡Es que quieres matarme estúpida! –le dice el peli-rosa

-Si de nada Natsu, fue un gusto ayudarte –dice irónicamente la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos cuidadosamente arriba de las costillas y reprimiendo una mueca de dolor

-Si claro, como si te las fuera a dar –le dice con fastidio

-Si tanto me odias porque siempre quieres entablar una conversación conmigo –le reprende indignada

-Que conste que yo no pedí tu ayuda –le dice retadoramente

-O entonces prefieres que Er-chan te ocupe como saco de boxeo –le dice furiosa pero sin llegar a gritarle –eres de lo peor

-Si como no además lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia, rubia oxigenada

-""okey esta vez se paso de la raya, a mi Lucy Miranda Heartphilia Rufter, nadie me dice en la cara de experiencia"" –piensa iracunda –En primera Dragneel tu no sabes nada sobre mi y tienes el descaro de decirme esas cosas como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, eres un descarado, no puedo creer que alguien como tu exista en esta tierra, eres un estúpido

mientras decía eso empezaba a correr viento alrededor de ella pero no muy notorio y empezaban a alertar a sus amigos que estaban cerca

-Lucy, perdón pero cállate que nos oirán –le dice desesperado

–Genial y ahora pides que me calle eh? Y mas encima que te ayudo a escapar y me pagas así?, eres un estúpido, descarado e ingrato Natsu Dragneel –y cuando dijo eso Natsu fue lanzada hacia tras chocando contra la pared

-Pero que… -dice sorprendido

-Mierda, no otra vez –susurra y sale corriendo de ahí pero al momento de dar el tercer paso le fallen las fuerzas y se desmaya sé desmaya mientras la herida de la cabeza se le abre y le empieza a sangras para caer al suelo, logrando escuchando una ultima palabra mientras veía como todos sus amigos se acercaban corriendo alrededor de ella, mientras que el peli-rosa llega a su lado corriendo exasperado

-¡Lucy!

Y después todo se le hiso negra la visión, cayendo sobre un charco de su sangre

**Cha cha cha chan, cha cha cha chan XD**

**Y bueno que les pareció bueno o malo, seee los deje con la intriga bueno mientras mas reviw alla el proyecto seguirá mecanizando para convertirse en un fic mas o si no, bueno eso se sabra si no funciona ;)**

**Si Lucy se desmayo en el próximo capi aparecerá el porqué y si lo se me quedo corto pero es lo que puedo hacer ya que estamos en clases y me dejan ocupar el compu los finde o a menos que lo ocupe a escondidas pero bueno, aquí esta el capi como ya saben actualizo solo los Domingos a cualquier hora y si no se puede los Lunes en la tarde o noche, mas adelante pondré hora fija ya que digamos que con las clases y el estudio el tiempo se me va X3**

**Y ya saben mientras mas reviw el proyecto sigue, si quieren darme ideas dénmelas las apreciare mucho si no bueno, como este es mi tercer fic o proyecto, acepto las criticas malas como buenas ya que sigo siendo principiante u.u**

**Bueno basta de charla y les dejo que me voy a estudiar**

**Que tengan un buen día y la pasen fenomenal**

**Los leere pronto Yanee ;)**

**Reviw?**


	6. Rutina rota Parte II

**Aparesco frente a ustedes y les muestro un cartel que dice " Las explicaciones estan al final del capi de hoy " para volver su mirada a mi y ver que no hay nadie y ver a una persona corriendo y gritando**

**\- Bueno aca esta el capiiii no me mateeeen porfiiii si me matan no hay proyecta ja, bueno no ma a leer se ha dichooo**

* * *

Capitulo 4: La rutina rota parte II

-Lucy… -se escucho un susurro bajo la penumbra de la oscuridad que rodeaba a la rubia

-Lucyy….

-"_"¿Quien me llama?"" –_se pregunto mentalmente la rubia

-Lucy, Luce te lo ruego despierta –se escucho un sollozo

-Lu-chan despierta por favor

-""_Are?, ¡Levy-chan! Cierto ya me acuerdo me desmaye después que anima se saliera de control…¡Natsu!, estará bien?, debo pedirle disculpa por lo hecho….pero…no me puedo mover; ayuda, por favor ¡Que alguien me ayude!""_

-Luce, por favor despierta, lo siento mucho no era mi intención –se escuchaba el jadeo de un sollozo

-Natsu, tranquilo despertara –se escuchaba la voz de una mujer aguantando lagrimas

-Erza-san, Lucy-san ya despertara

-Wendy, por favor vuelve a casa –dijo la voz de un hombre

-Lucky, despierta se que eres mas fuerte que eso –otra voz pero con firmeza –despierta aun tienes asuntos que resolver

-""_Gajeel, esta aquí, es cierto esto no es nada y aun no me eh podido enfrentar, esto no es nada""_ –después de eso intento safarce de la oscuridad y abrió los ojos repentinamente sobresaltando a los demás y con un quejido se sentó en una cama que desconocía

-Hola –susurro la rubia

-….. –se quedaron en silencio para después…

-¡LUCYYYY! -….que todos gritaran y lloraran excepto Gajeel y se le saltaron encima abrazandola

-Lu-chan estaba muy preocupada –llorava la Mcgarden

-Nie, no es nada después de todo esto es habitual –le sonríe falsamente

-Lucy, ¿segura que estas bien? –le pregunta Gray

-Hai hai, de verdad que no es nada Gray –y le sonríe

-Lucy, por favor relata todo lo que paso palabra por palabra –le pidió la Scarllet

-Erza, recién despertó, mejor déjala descansar –le dice Natsu mientras tenia la mirada hacia otro lado

-Gracias Natsu, pero ya estoy bien –y se paro perfectamente –ven no es na…. –peeeeero se le fue la voz y se tambaleo y se cayo

-¡Lucy! –grito Natsu para agarrarla justo antes de tocar el piso

-Se nota que estas bien Lucky –le dice burlón Gajeel –ven vámonos tenemos que volver a casa

-Espera Ga-kun, quiero quedarme un rato –le dice con ojos de cachorrito

\- Carajo, sabes que no puedo negarme a nada si me pones esa cara –dice con fastidio –una hora y nos vamos

-Hai

Después de eso conversaron todos tranquilamente y tratando se sacarle respuestas a la rubia del por que se desmayo, lo cual ella respondió que fue solo que no tomo desayuno ni almuerzo

Una hora después:

Ya era hora que se fueran pero cuando estaban saliendo todos Natsu cierra la puerta y se encarna contra ella

-Explicame lo que hiciste Luce…digo Lucy –le dijo seriamente

-No hice nada malo de lo que pueda decir –dijo la rubia inocentemente

-Por favor, Lucy dime no se lo contare a nadie –le dice sinceramente

-No se de lo que estas hablando –le miente

-Luce, por favor dime, y no me mientas se cuando lo haces –y Natsu se le empieza a acercar –no entiendo como se cuando mientes si a penas te conozco, pero siento como si te conociera toda la vida, por favor Lucy dime quiero entenderte –se acerco un poco mas

-Natsu, yo, no puedo no es que no confie solamente no puedo… -iba a agregar la rubia algo mas pero aparece Gajeel

-Lucy vámonos ya o tu padre se enojara –le dice Gajeel frio mientras se le iba el color de la cara

-No me digas que te llamo –y de pronto lo tenso se fue a la mierda para que el miedo la dominara y se le ponía la cara azul –dime que no llamo –le ruega

-Lo siento pero llamo pero le dije que estas haciendo un trabajo y me dijo que lo hicieras en la mansión, Jude, tu padre se va de viaje por unas semanas no se cuantas solo se que ya estaba enbarcando en el avión

Y como si le iluminara la gracia divina se puso de rodillas en el piso, la ilumino una luz amarilla imaginaria y lloro chistosamente de felicidad

-Dios si existe –dijo mientras alzaba las manos al cielo y le rodeaban estrellitas

-Lucy, estas bien –le pregunta Natsu con una gota de sudor al ver lo presenciado

-Estoy de maravilla, esto es un milagro, te invito una bebida en el camino Natsu –le dice infantilmente a Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro –Gajeel tu también, te invito una –y sin mas agarro a Natsu de la mano y fue con Gajeel a la entrada para comenzar a caminar juntos

-E-espera Lucy –le dice Natsu que estaba siendo llevado de la mano mientras que Gajeel estaba al lado suyo

-Moo, Natsu apurate –le dice Lucy con un puchero

Natsu al ver el puchero se sonrojo fuertemente y asintió mientras retomaba el camino al lado de ella y le apretaba la mano, y sin darse cuenta empezaron a caminar con las manos juntas los dos bajo la mirada reprovativa de Gajeel que veía con el seño fruncido a Natsu

En el bar:

-Hey Lucy, segura que pagaras todo? –le dice un peli-rosa preocupado a dejarla en banca rota

-No te preocupes, tengo de sobra, que quieres beber Natsu, Gajeel? –les pregunta inocentemente

-Un blonger –dicen Natsu y Gajeel al mismo tiempo (creo que se escribia asi la marca de ese vino rosa X3)

-Hai, ¡mesero! Una cocacola normal y una botella de blonger con tres basos por favor –dice la rubia

-Ne, Lucy, ¿no tomas? –le pregunta el peli-rosa

-Nunca eh vevido y no me tienen permitido, ya que mi padre me prohibió que bebiera cualquier tipo de bebida –dice tranquilamente la rubia

-Oh vamos Lucy solo una copa –le dice un medio borracho Dragneel

-Con una gota de sudor dijo –que pésima resistencia le tienes al alcohol y solo bebiste dos copas

-Oe a mi no me reprendas, mejor hazlo con con tu amigo el peli-negro –dijo apuntando a Gajeel que después de una copa ya estaba cantando como borracho

-"….por que soy borracho eh eh, que viva la patria y viednam eh eh eh eh…" -cantaba Gajeel con unos desconocidos

-Creo que tienes razón –dijo asintiendo

-Vaaaamos Lucee solo una copa y listo –le pedia el Dragneel con pucheros mientras se acercaba a su cara

-Y-yo….¡Bueno esta bien! –dijo recignada –_""Lucy es una estupides lo que haces_"" –le reprende su subconciente con gafas de media luna con cara de intelectual

Ignorándola, llamo al mozo y le pidió una margarita

-Enseguida mi señora –dijo el cantinero mientras enviaba una mirada lasciva a su cuerpo bien formada

-Oe nadie mira a mi lucee –dijo un peli-rosa mas borracho esta vez al tomarse su 4ta copa, mientras agarraba a la rubia sonrojada por la cintura

-Ne, Natsu podrías soltarme? –le pide avergonzada

-Eh? ¿Are? –reacciono Natsu por un momento –go-gomene Luce, digo Lucy –le dice mientras se separaba de ella avergonzadamente

-A qui esta su copa señora –y sin mas el cantinero le deja una copa de margarita en la mesa y se marchaba

-Bueno, solo será una copa, que es lo que podría salir mal –dice mientras agarraba la copa y se la bebía de un sorbo

1 minuto después :

(Claro esta que como fue su primera vez y con un licor un poco fuerte digamos que se emborracho la pobre rubia, si que podría salir mal)

-Hey, Nashuuu, por que siempre eres malo y bueno conmigo –le pregunta la rubia media borracha

-Por que Luce me atrae y me enoja por no confiar –dice borrachamente Natsu que se termino al mismo tiempo que la rubia solo que el iba en su 5ta copa

-Ajajaja a si que te atraigo huero –dice borracha la rubia mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Natsu

-Puesh claro, eresh una tia buena y también shimpatica –dice el Dragneel mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la apegaba a el –y mas es por que nunca conoshi a alguien ashi que me atrayera como tu jejeje creo que me imprime desde que te vi –dijo Natsu borracho sin ser conciente de lo que decía

-Como los lobos Jajaja –respondio la rubia

-Shi ya que shoy…ZZZZZZZZ –pero justo en ese momento callo dormido y Lucy empezó a moverse para que la soltara

-Moo Natsu, poque te dormishte –se queja la rubia

-Ne, Lucy tenemos que irnos –le dice un Gajeel ya recuperado y que fue el publico de la escena shistosa y que grabo en su celular –ahora tengo algo que mostrarte mas adelante Jajaja bueno llamare a Spetto para que nos lleve –y telefoneo –y de paso dejemos a este en su casa

-Hai hai –dijo la rubia mientras se sento al lado de Natsu y de la nada callo dormida en su hombro

-Jajajajajaja, cuando se lo muestre de seguro se muere jajajaja –se burlaba Gajeel mientras veía como dormían los dos juntos y que involuntariamente Natsu le abrazara los hombros y ella se apegara en el, todo esto fue grabado mientras ellos dormían

Al dia siguiente:

-_""aaaaa carajos que horrible resaca tengo""_ –penso el peli-rosa mientras se despertaba en su cama –que raro no recuerdo haber llegado a casa

Levantándose de la cama con la ropa que llevaba ayer, se fue al living de la casa donde estaban desayunando Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charlie

-Ha, despertaste –dijo la Scaerllet

-¿Cómo volvi a casa?

-Bueno después que tu y lucy se quedaran dormidos en la barra de la cantina, Gajeel, que se recupero te llevo a casa –le contesto Gray tranquilo –quien diría que soportaste esta vez 5 copas en vez de 3 puh estúpido jajajaja –y se termino de burlar Gray

-Por favor no te rias fuerte que me duele la cabeza –dijo Natsu en posición seria logrando dejar a todos quietos cm perros

-Wendy, ve si quieres –dijo Natsu mirando a Wendy que lo miraba de una forma esperanzadora  
-Graciaaaaaaaas alfa –y se fue corriendo la pequeña Marvel fuera de la casa

-Ahora dejaos ddejaos de molestar que me duele la cabeza –dijo Natsu para encerarse en su habitacion

-y yo que le iva a comentar que Lucy llamo –dijo Gray con fastidio

-Ya será después, pero hay probabilidad que aya escuchado –dijo Erza para ver cm después Natsu salía corriendo de su habitación para irse al teléfono –vez

-jajajajajajajaja –se rio el peli-azul

Lo miraron con cariño para una preocupación después

Con Lucy

-Moooo, Ga-kun, dejame ganar una partida por lo menos –dijo Lucy mientras jugaba con Gajeel al poker

-Eeeeee lo siento pero no muajajajajajajajaja –se rio maliciosamente Gajeel

-Entonces juguemos a lanzamiento de cuchillo muajajjajajajaja –se rio ahora la Heartphilia para sacar de la nada el cuchillo mariposa y se lo lanzaba a Gajeel mientras el lo esquivo horrorizado

-Nooooo ni loco practicamos eso eres maléfica con los cuchillos

-Tienes miedo de perder? –le pregunto retadoramente

-Claro que no ven vamos a concursar

Tres minutos después

Gajeel callo rendido ante Lucy mientras ella se reia a carcajadas

-Hermanito nunca me ganaras en puntería jajajaja –se reia la Heartphilia con superioridad

-Nunca mas juego contigo al dia siguiente de una borrachera –prometio Gajeel –y para peor tu ases trampa con esa cosa que tienes

-Siempre lo prometes Gajeel jajajajaja, y no ago trampa Ga-kun, Michelle es parte de mi –se quejo Lucy

-¡LUCY MIRANDA HEARTPHILIA RUFTER! –grito la voz ya conocida que significa dolor

-Mierda –susurro Lucy para irse a ver a su padre

-Bueno, al parecer te vere mas tarde –dijo Gajeel con tristeza

Ella asintió y se fue a su castigo susurrando esto ultimo

-Por lo menos mi rutina dio un ligero cambio –y entro a las puertas de la mansión serrándose de un portazo para escuchar gritos y golpes después

* * *

**Lo sientoooooo, no eh podido actualizar por las pruebas (y tengo que pasar este año a cm de lugar con promedio sobre seis si o si u.u) y también me a distraído mucho mi casi novio (seeeeeeeee estoy irradiando felicidad yupiiiiiii ;) ) y también no e estado muy bien últimamente e estado con problemas internos muy difíciles y recién estoy saliendo pero aquí les traigo el capi e hoy espero que les alla gustado amigos X3**

**Y les digo lo mismoooo mientras mas reviw tenga la historia el proyecto se volverá fic y lo podre terminar jajajajajajaja y ya saben a los 20 reviw are una especie de omakeeeee con los personajes X3**

**Aceptare toda recomendación y ayuda que quieran darme para que el proyecto sea cada vez mejor ;) **

**Bueno los dejo, los quierooo y cuídense mucho los veo o leo en la otra **

**Reviw?**


	7. explicacion del por que no e actualizado

Jajajajaja…..lo se lo se me quieren matar dije que volveria pero tuve unos problemas enormes con el ordenador y recién me llego uno nuevo y no tenia como avisar ya que ni a Facebook tenia para meterme y avisarle a una amiga mia que me isiera el favor de poner esa nota con anterioridad avisando los problemas que tenia de verdad GOMEEEEEN recién acabo de instalar en mi nuevo note el office para escribir y ahorita estoy traspasando los archivos del vejestorio de mi maldito ordenador que vale una cayampa (tenia que desquitarme me a traido muchos problemas) eso es un aviso de que pronto volveré como máximo finales de enero, y también para reponder algunos reviw que merecen su merecida respuesta ;) pero antes les relatare como paso todo esto, iba a escribir los capítulos pero mi maldito computador del diablo estaba tan lleno de memoria y era tan antiguo (omitiendo el hecho que los computadores de hoy en dia son de dos nucleos y creo que mas) mi ordenador era una bazofia de la era de los cavernícolas de un solo nucleo y nada de memoria, bien se podía solucionar, (pero como todo este jodido año fue una mierda total donde por primera vez en mi vida fui atormentada de mala suerte y para peor el puto año entero :( era obvio que alg malo iba a pasar), libere la memoria haciendo espacio para escribir bien escribi peeeeeero no me di cuenta que en la liberación y desinstalación de muchos cachivaches que no me servían desinstale uno en concreto que no devia ser desinstalado, estaba a punto de terminar los tres capitulos de mis tres fics para actualizar pronto peeeeeeeero, por la culpa de esa desinstalación, el ordenador se me formateo e iso que todo mi progreso (solo los malditos nuevo capítulos) se me borraron, mi maldito onii-chan se rio por mi cara de "me estas jodiendo" y yo salida de mis casillas tire el orenador (sep lo tire literalmnete) al suelo y me fui a encerrar en mi habitación, pasaron meses y llego el 26 de octubre mi vendito y a la vez que tanto odio de mi cumpleaños, me dieron un note nuevo estaba instalando las ultimas cosas para escribir cuando en una se me queda pegado, lo apago, y cuando lo prendo que pasa? TENIA LA MALDITA TARJETA MADRE O DISCO DURO O COMO LE QUIERAN DECIR DAÑANDAAAAA, ya sabia yo que andava raro por que se me pegaba a cada rato, y ocupamos la garantía (que por una maldita vez nos funciono) y nos camiaron el note a otro nuevo, yo ya feliz lo abri lo prendi y EL MALDITO NOTEBOOK TENIA LA PANTALLA NEGRA, SI, N-E-G-R-A obviando que es imposible eso tuve que esperar otas semanas mas y haciendo honor a la palabra garantía me cambiaron la marca del notebook, por que descubrimos que todos, si, TODOS los HP tenían un problema de iniciación, me cmbiaron a la marca hacer con un computador totalmente nuevo y sin falla y aquí estoy, i regalo de i odioso cumpleaños termino siendo de navidad, ahorita etoy haciendo los últimos toques y empezare a escribir y espero que inspiraion-sama vuelva pronto para o hacerme recordar o escribir de nuevo los capítulos para seguir con los fics

Bueno buen ya les explique todos los hecho y ahora a rsponder los reviwww ;) :D

…..heeeeeeeem yo interno quien venia primero?

Ya se te olvido maldita cabeza castaña deserebrada quien era el primero en contestar?!

Hey hey no te enojes solo preguntaba jajajajaja

Humf baka

La baka eres tu

Quieres pelear a caso doña perfecta?

Pues claro maldita niña que se cree tanto por ser fría y calculadora

Bueno pues vamos maldita ninfomana de mierda

Cállate puta calculadora obsena del control y déjame seguir con esto (dije mientras de la nada le pegaba un puñetazo dejand o.k. a la obsena del control

Bueno continuando (digo simulando como si nada hubiera pasado), vamos con el primerooooo X3

(seeee los que leyeron soy un vampiro se dieron cuenta de ue algunas cosas no las cambie es que me dio flojerita XD)

NekoNe0: me alegro que te guste tratare de no demorarme en actualizar saludos

Neko FT (anónimo): jajajaajajaja seeee aca en este fic todos odiaremos a judeee XD y sep mas adelante sabras por que se hecha la cupa jajajaja me alegro que te gustara la idea pronto el proyecto se transformara en fic y te aseguro que la llama de la duda volverá misticament de nuevo XD

Ame-chan: jajajaja gomen gomen pero en ese momento era necesario la bazofia de mi ordendor antiguo se le había hechado a perder el cargador XD pero alégrate no lo voy a descontinuar tratare de no demorarme

Kazy Tailea: jajajaajaja gomen tratare de hacerla mas entndible como explique antes es un proyecto,pero tratare de hacerlo mejor y mas entendible

Bueno eso es todo a lo mejor al igual que en lo que dije en el fic de soy un vmpiro quisas aga capítulos aparte en donde responda preguntas por que no me mola mucho tener que responderlas en los fics se pierde la trama no se pero a mi no me llama la atención, aparte asi les contaria algunos avances y les animaría el dia con mis tonteras no se elijan ustede hasta podía hacer un owari o contar la vida de los personajes y del por que son asi como asi, en rsumen dentro de la historia pero a la vez fuera por que no tendrá que ver con los acontecimientos solo para aclarar dudas jajaja bueno ustedes deciden me despido…

Se despide la parte fría y calculadora de Beln-chn –me interrumpe mi otro yo

Maldita no me interrumpas-digo mientras nos mechoneamos

Jajajajajaja te pasa por ninfómana

Y eso que tine que ver?! -Y le pegue

Bueno adiós y perdoen a la fría y calculadora beln esta loca jajajajaja XD

Reviw?


	8. Descicion

Capitulo 5: Decicion

Después de que Lucy saliera con dignidad del despacho de su padre sangrando a cantaros, fue a buscar a Spetto-san y a Gajeel que la esperaban en su habitación

-Dios mío, ¡Lucy! –grito Spetto al verla en ese estado y estuviera igual de pie

-No es nada Spetto-san –dijo para tranquilizarla –ya estoy acostumbrada a esto –sonrió mientras le resbalaban lagrima de dolor por la cara y caía hacia adelante desmayándose

-¡Lucky! -gritó Gajeel para evitar su caída –Perdón Lucky, debí haber sospechado que tu padre estaba mintiendo lo del embarque, por favor, perdóname

-Gajeel, no te culpes, nadie que estaba en casa sabría que mentía –lo consolo Spetto

-Aun así, debi protegerla, ya no soporto ver mas estos maltratos, fue suficiente hablare con el –dijo ientras disponía salir de la habitación cuando la puerta se cerro rápidamente impidiendo qu saliera

-No lo permitiré, Gazille –dijo Lucy ya despierta mirándolo fríamente –este astigo me lo meresco por lo que ise

-No, no te lo mereces Lucky

-Entiende, no se puede hacer nada por mi culpa mi hermana murió y mi mama también y mi padre tiene el derecho de tratarme asi aunque no sepa lo que pasa

Después de decir eso, recordó algo que le dijo Layla, su madre hace mucho tiempo

Flash Back:

Era tarde en la casa d las Rufter, estaba anocheciendo, y una Lucy de 6 años, se encontraba en la playa al lado de su mama

-Mama, porque te separaste de mi padre? –pregunto la pequeña

-No era el mejor hombre para que me ayude a criarte Lucy, menos por lo especial que eres, él no lo entendería, y de seguro la pasarías muy mal con el –dijo esto último con su flequillo ocultándole la cara

Lucy se calló y se hiso volita mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir una presencia que parcia una niña y tenía su edad y le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeña rubia y de la nada le traía un chocolate

-Muchas gracias, Anima –dijo Lucy sonriéndole

Anime sonrió y desapareció, pero Lucy sabía que solo volvió a entrar en su cuerpo para refugiarse, aunque, normalmente estaba afuera

-Lucy, ya te dije que le dejaras de llamar anima, se llama Michelle –le reprendió su mama

No dijo nada miro al frente y asintió

-Mama, he pensado últimamente lo que me dijo mi padre una vez

Su madre se tenso

-¿Que es? –le pregunto con dulzura

-Los mitos, ¿Son mentiras o son reales? –pregunto la pequeña de manera seria

-…Lucy, no te podría decir exactamente la respuesta, la se pero no es bueno que lo sepas ahora, solo te digo esto, es real lo que tu crees que es real, y es mentira lo que tu crees que es mentira, pero aun asi nunca seras la dueña de la verdad hasta haberlo visto o vivido con tus propios ojos u experiencias, no creas todo lo que te dicen pq no todo es cierto

Fin Flash Back

-Jude no lo entendería, además, es hora de averiguar las cosas que no entiendo –dijo decidida

-Lucky, se que quisas no te lo deba decir pero, ten cuidado con tus amigos, hay algo raro con ellos, algo me dice que pasara algo –dijo Gajeel nervioso

-Vale, pero no me alejara de ellos

-Y ten cuidado con Natsu, que ya sospecha algo dijo serio mientras la rubia asentía –o por cierto mira esto –le paso su celular para mostrarle las cosas que hiso con el Dragneel cuando estaban borrachos

Lucy al principio no entendió y después algo le hiso click en su cabeza y furiosa dijo

-Gajeeeeeeeel, borra esto ahora mismo –dijo furiosa y sonrrojada la rubia

Peeeeeeero, Gajeel ya no estaba, se había escapado a penas le dio el celular y la rubia no podía borrar el video ya que estaba protegido

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se reía escandalosamente Gajeel en su cuarto –de seguro me mata mejor me pongo protecciones jajajajajaajaja

Y así se paso la noche con una rubia desesperada en borrar el video algo que no pudo hacer, y un Gajeel buscando con que protegerse para mañana

Al otro dia

Lucy se levantó a las 5:00 am para irse del colegio y evitar así a su padre

Salió de la casa encontrándose con algo peculiar en el suelo

-Valla, una carta, para quien será? –se pregunto

Dio vuelta el sobre y vio que no tenia remitente pero iba dirigida a ella

La abrió

Y decía:

"Lucy Miranda Heartphilia Rufter, si estás leyendo esto, hemos tenido suerte y tú también de llegar a tiempo, una personas te están vigilando, no son normales son como tú, son las personas que mataron a tu madre, se discreta con todo lo que haces de ahora en adelante, aca encontraras tus respuestas, y también gente que también se supone que no deben existir por ser más que leyendas, este pueblo guarda más secretos del que crees, si descubres todo encontraras a los asesinos de tu madre, pero no te confíes, habrá gente que te ayudara y otros que te trataran de matar, confía siempre en todo lo relacionado con la LUNA, conocerás cosas que con el tiempo se perdieron y que con el tiempo fueron inventadas, confía siempre en os lobos si alguna vez te pierdes en el bosque, y controla a Michelle"

"Adiós Lucy Heartphilia"

"Atte"

"Un amigo de tu madre"

"PD: no confíes en tu padre en nada y a penas de señal de algo que no sabes escapa de asa al tiro y no vuelvas nunca más a la mansión"

-¿Qué es esto? -Se pregunto consternada –"será mejor que guarde la carta" –pensó

Y sin mas se fue al instituto Fairy Tail, sin saber las cosas que le estaban esperándole

-"Mama, ¿los mitos son reales? Porque ya a llegado la hora de saberlo" –pensó mirando al cielo para después chocar con la espalda de una cabellera rosada

-¡Hey! que te pasa, muévete idiota –le dijo Lucy a la persona con quien choco

-A quien le dices idiota niña…Lucy? –dijo Natsu al reconocerla

-O, lo siento Natsu, estaba pensando no me fije –dijo Lucy arrepentida para que le diera un aura depresiva y se hiso volita y escribiera en su block

-Por ue estas cosas me suceden a mi por queee, siempre es lo mismo chocas con alguien le llamas idiota y resulta que es amigo tuyo no?

-Con una gota de sudo –eee Lucy tranquila ya paso –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y e tocaba el hombro y les corrió a los dos una descarga eléctrica

Se quedaron quietos observándose detenidamente y Lucy se sintió débil per también sintió como Anima, trataba de hacer algo para que se alejara Natsu de ella, y empezó a correr viento alrededor de Lucy, Natsu lo noto pero no se movió

Anima enojada tomo su forma espectral y se puso detrás de el para lanzarlo hacia tras pero Lucy se dio cuenta y la obligo a someterla ante ella

Natsu, que se había tensado al sentir algo detrás de su espalda, se giró y alcanzo a ver como algo de color celeste espectral desaparecía

-¿Viste eso? –le pregunto

-¿Ver qué? –le pregunto Lucy finiendo no haber visto nada

-…debió ser mi imaginación –"aunque lo dudo mucho" –pensó Natsu mirando a Lucy con algo de enojo

Lucy en cambio estaba aliviada de reaccionar rápidamente, aunque seguía algo sonrojada por lo que paso

Caminaron en un silencio incomodo al instituto pero anima salió nuevamente y por venganza por obligarla a someterla, le hiso una zancadilla a Lucy haciéndola caer

-¿Nani? –dijo mientras caía hacia adelante y sorprendido por lo que Michelle hiso

Natsu reacciono y alcanzo a sujetarla pero donde terminaron los dos en el suelo con Lucy arriba de él, en una posición un tanto comprometedora pero con la ropa desacomodada, la falda corta le subió hasta dejar ver algo del encaje de las bragas negras que tenía y la polera blanca se le subió lo suficiente como para dejar en claro que la rubia ocupaba un sostén también negro y con encaje que lo excitaba un poco ver esto, aunque eso dejo al descubierto, quemaduras en su espalda que parecían haber sido hechas con hierro caliente y uno que otro corte en la zona del estómago y por tener a la rubia tan cerca pudo notar marcas de ataduras en el cuello y en las muñecas

Justo pasó por ahí Gray y vio la escena y dijo

-Búsquense un motel para la otra jajajajaja –se rio Gray

-Natsu se paró de inmediato por vergüenza y porque sitio como se estaba excitando y por el horror que vio sobre abusos en el cuerpo de la rubia –lo siento no era mi intención déjame ayudarte –dijo sonrojado y asustado por ver eso

-No está bien yo lo hago –dijo sonrojada y asustada de que hubiera visto sus cicatrices se acomodó la ropa rápidamente y escapo al interior del instituto

-Valla jefe no sabía que podías ser capaz de hacerlo en público jajajajajajaja –se burló más Gray de el

Natsu, ignorando el comentario dijo serio

-Viste eso ¿no? –le pregunto a Gray serio

Dejo de bromear y dijo

-Si, lo que la empujo fue una niña de su edad, de hecho, un anima, vi el lazo que la conectaba con Lucy

-¿Que? -Pregunto sorprendido

-¿Cómo que qué?, si deberías haberlo visto

-N o me refería a eso si no a las marcas de abuso idiota –dijo pegándole en la cabeza –aunque, esto ya deja más que pensar, Lucy está ocultando algo, desde el principio no me callo bien

-Pues yo no creo eso jajajajajajaja –dijo recordándole el momento comprometedor y mostrándole un video en youtbue sobre ellos dos borrachos la otra vez

-¡¿NANIII?!

Si amigos, Gajeel Redfox subió el video a Youtube

-Dámelo, bórralo as algo Gray –dijo desesperado y muy sonrojado Natsu

-Espera viene la mejor parte

Y se oyó la voz de Natsu borracho diciendo

"Puesh claro, eresh una tia buena y también shimpatica y mas es por que nunca conoshi a alguien ashi que me atrayera como tu jejeje creo que me imprime desde que te vi"

Natsu se sonrojo fuertemente por lo que dijo

-Y este video tiene 95675 visitas y lo publicaron hace unos pocos minuto atrás jajajajajajajajaja –dijo Gray riéndose

-Natsu, hirviendo de ira y vergüenza dijo –Graaaay me las pagaras –y fue a perseguir a Gray mientras este escapaba de su final seguro

En otro lado:

-Ne, Erza-san, ¿como crees que Natsu reaccione al ver esto? –pregunto la peli-azul junto con Erza que estaban viendo el mismo video sonrojadas

-Si se lo enseño Gray de seguro lo mata

-¡TASKETEEE!

Se escuchó un grito de ayuda desde lejos

-Y se lo enseño Gray, espero que siga vivo para la cena –dijo Erza distraída

-Erza-san, ¿no creerá que Alfa…digo Natsu-san se halla imprimado de la humana? –pregunto Wendy con preocupación

-Por mala suerte, hay una posibilidad alta que haya pasado eso, Wendy –dijo Erza preocupada –esto será un problema, un lobo imprimado de una persona con conexión anima y para peor es nuestro Alfa y la chica es nuestra amiga

Se miraron preocupadas por lo que podría pasar mas adelante, mientras que la dichosa Rubia entraba al baño de chicas y se encerraba de una manera muy sospechosa y se empezaban a oir dos voces diferentes dentro del lugar donde se podía ver dos sombras hablaban tranquilamente

-Porque lo hiciste –le acuso la rubia –no tenías el derecho de hacerlo, mas encima causaste que viera mis cicatrices debes controlar tus celos Michelle

El ánima llamado Michelle de cabello marrón claro hablo

-Lo siento, no quería provocar eso, pero no debes estar con el Lucy, es peligroso

-Siii, claaaaaro- dijo sarcásticamente –siempre diez de todos eso, acéptalo estas celosa, entiende que no puedo vivir atada para siempre a evitar personas

-Si no te le alejas lo are yo –amenazo Michelle

-No te atreverías, además son mis únicos amigos, ¿eso quieres Michelle? ¿Que pase el resto de mi vida sola y triste?

-No porque me tienes a mí

-No seas egoísta, y madura, eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho pero no permitiré que hagas eso además estas siendo egoísta, soy dueña de mi vida y u no podrás hacer nada, por favor déjame ser feliz

Toc toc toc

Se escuchó tocar la puerta

-Hay alguien aquí? –pregunto la muchacha detrás d la puerta

-Esto no a terminado Michelle, hablaremos más tarde

Michelle desparecio y Lucy abrió la puerta y pidió disculpa y se fue

"No puedo permitir que me controle soy dueña de mi vida y are lo que quiero, ya es hora de que comienze a mover cartas y averiguar todo" –pensó la rubia decidida mientras iba con paso decidido hacia el aula –"soy Lucy Miranda Heartphilia Rufter, hija de Layla Rufter Smit, y juro que averiguare todo y vengare la muerte de mi madre y lo que me hiso Jude"

Y entro a salón

**Cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaan jajajajajajaj si amigos e actualizado, me está costando seguir las historias porque no me acuerdo mucho espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capítulo bueno eso es todo y que estén de maravilla me costó pero pude mi primer fic actualizado desde el año pasado los otros me eta costando pero ya encontrare la manera de seguirlos cuídense **

**Bye**

**Reviw?**


	9. capitulo 6: Empiezan las revelaciones

**Capitulo 6: Empiezan las revelaciones**

Después que la rubia peleara con su ánima, entro al salón de clases para sentarse y leer ya que todavía estaban en receso

-mmmmm creo que leeré Cumbres Borrascosas –saco el libro y eh puso a leer

De la nada Natsu entro al salón después de haber masacrado a Gray para encontrarse con su rubia

-Neeee, Lucyyy, ¿tienes algo para comer? –pregunto esperanzador

La rubia metida en el libro ni se percató de su presencia

-Natsu, algo molesto por ser ignorado por la rubia, se acercó para hacerle cosquillas –de esta o te salvas Lucy

-jajajajajajajajajajaja no por favor para jajajajajajajajajajajajaja para para para o me mataras jajajajajajajajajaja –se reía a carajadas la rubia y tratando de escaparse

-A no, que de aquí no te escapas –dijo cundo vio como la rubia trataba de escaparse de sus manos

De tanto reírse se calló de la sillas arrastrando a Natsu arriba de ella en una posición un tanto comprometedora pero aun así le seguía haciendo cosquillas sin parar, mientras que Lucy ya, literalmente, estaba llorando de la risa

-Natsuuu,…..ya jaja bastaaaa jajajajajajajajaja –"Para por favor necesito concentrarme para tener el control sobre Michelle " –ya basta jajaja enserioooo jajajaja

Y de la nada, Michelle, ese anima como le llama Lucy, salió de su cuerpo y parecía enojada, agarro a Natsu de su bufanda y lo aparto de Lucy

Natsu al darse cuenta se dio vuelta bruscamente soltándose del anima y cambiando a un ambiente tenso de manera brusca

-¿Quién eres tú, anima? –le pregunto desafiante

-Aléjate de ella lobo, es mía y de nadie más, no la mereces y no comprendería su dolor

-"¡¿Lobo?!, ¿¡Natsu es un lobo!?, ¿cómo?" – Michelle, córtala, Natsu no es un lobo es un humano, común y corriente, o no Natsu?

-….. –no contesto, se quedó mirando a Lucy con odio

-Es un lobo, Lucy, date cuenta, aléjate de él y rápido –dijo el ánima para desaparecer

Quedaron solos en un ambiente tenso, obviamente, Natsu pidiendo respuestas

-….Lucy, ahora me cuentas todo o no respondo –le dijo con frialdad

-….Por que debería hacerlo –"Mierda Michelle, eres estúpida", "Fue por tu bien"

-Vamos carajo confía en mí, que yo entenderé –dijo exasperado

-¿Porque debería hacerlo Natsu?, me tratas mal, como si fuera sospechosa de un asesinato, ¿Porque debería confiar en ti? –lo acuso

-Perdón si te trate sí, pero es porque solo quiero defender a mi mana cof amigos, no quiero que salgan lastimados, pero me cuesta hacerlo, porque para mal estoy imprimado de ti maldita sea, no confío en ti por que no sé lo que ocultas, pero a la vez confío en ti por que no se, aaaaaaa no preguntes –Natsu ya estaba rojo de ira, mientras le soltaba todo –ahora me contestaras tu o ¿qué?

-….Tienes tiempo?, es una larga historia, y de seguro no me creerás

-Tengo tiempo, y soy muy crédulo –le sonrió con alivio y feliz de que empezara a confiar

Y así empezó a contar su historia

**Con Gajeel:**

-¿Dónde estará esta niñata?, maldición mejor la voy a buscar –se devolvió del comedor a la sala, ya que estaban en receso, topándose en el camino a Levy

-Gajeel-kun –dijo sorprendida

-Enana –dijo en saludo

-¡No me digas enana! –le reclamo –moo no tienes caso, después de todo un tonto es un tonto

-¡Oye!, mejor dile eso a tus parientes los pitufos, jajajajjajaajaj –rompió a reír de manera bestialmente

-No vales la pena, mejor me voy –dijo la Mcgarden enojada y marchándose

-No espera, antes te quiero preguntar algo, ¿sabes dónde esta Lucy?

-¿Lu-chan?, de hecho también la estoy buscando, Erza y Gray, también desaparecieron, y Natsu también

-Mmmmm entonces vallamos a buscarlos juntos enana, ¿eh? –le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y con los brazos cruzados

-sonrojo- está bien, ¡pero déjame de decirme enana, que no es mi culpa! –enfurruñada, comenzó a caminar al lado de Gajeel

Y ahí los dos se fueron a buscarlos, sin saber las sorpresas que les esperarían a todos el día de hoy

**Con Erza, Gray y Wendy:**

-Ne Gray-san, Erza-san, ¿Cuando llegara el alfa? –pregunto la pequeña Marvel con un puchero de aburrimiento

-No lo sé, debería estar pronto acá, es raro que falte a la reunión –dijo Erza extrañada –pero no te preocupes, Gray fue a buscarlo

-Hai

Empezaron a salir de la cueva dentro de un bosque y se echaron en el pasto a observar las nubes

-Erza-san, ¿de verdad cree que Natsu-san se a imprimado?

-Es lo único razonable y la única explicación Wendy –dijo la Scarllet preocupada

-Pero es una humana, aunque huele peculiar

-Si, su olor parece mesclado con algo mas y tiene un ligero olor a nosotros –dijo la peli-roja preocupada

-Buen ya se verá –sonrió Wendy –Erza-san ¿Cómo se siete estar imprimado? –pregunto la Marvel inocentemente

-se sonroja –pero we-wendy, como s-se t-t-te ocurr-e preguntar es-o

-¿Pregunte algo malo?

-Respiro hondo para calmarse y dijo –no, nada malo, solo que…bueno….yo no soy la indicada para que te responda, ya que yo nunca me eh imprimado – dijo a Scarllet serenamente

Wendy desvió a vista y miro las nubes, logrando fijarse en una peculiar

-Ne ne ne ne, Erza-san mitteeee –dijo señalando una nube en forma de una huella de lobo –¿A que es bella?

La Scarllet mira la nube y se puso algo nerviosa, no sabía él porqué pero, algo le decía que, ya nada sería como antes

-Parándose dijo –Wendy, vallamos a buscar a Natsu

-Hai

Y se fueron juntas

**Con Gray:**

"Maldición, donde diablos se metió el Alfa" –mmmmmm ¡AAAAAAAA, MALDITA SEA, NATSU BASTARDO SAAAAAAAL! –grito furioso Gray al aire, donde los alumnos del colegio se le quedaron mirando

-creo que esta loco…. –cuchicheo uno

-Pero si que es atractivo….

-Gray-samaaaaaaaaaaa –grito una peli-azul tirándosele encima

-waaaaaaaa –y se callo por el impacto

-Juvia lo ah estado buscando Gray-samaa –dijo la peli-azul abrazada de Gray y restregando su mejilla con el pecho de Gray

-sudo frio –eee Juvia, podrías salir de encima mio estoy buscando a Natsu –dijo Gray

-ooo valla al arecer tiene novia –cuchicheo una

-Normal, Gray-sempai es guapo –dijo otra

-No esperen no es lo que creen –dijo con una gota de sudor

Peeeero ya era muy tare y todos se fueron sin escucharlo

-AAAAAAA, MALDICIOOON –miro con ira a Juvia para después suspirar y resignarse

-Gray-samaaaa –murmuraba

-la miro, sonrió y le dijo –Juvia si me dejas ir, te daré un muñeco con mi rostro –dijo Gray esperanzado de que lo soltara

-Juvia reacciono, lo soltó y dijo –haaaaiii y e fue a su mundo de Juvialandia fantaseando con Gray

-uf menos mal –suspiro

-Ahora a seguir buscando, mmmm creo que capte su olor –dijo yéndose mientras olfateaba el aire

-si si es el suyo, esta con Lucy en el aula, voy para allá –y se fue corriendo

Al llegar el aula, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba semiabierta y cuando iba a entrar se detuvo para escuchar lo que hablaban

-…maté a mi madre, por mi culpa esta muerta, unos hombres extraños, dijeron que me buscan por anima, mi madre, me dijo que escapara, no quería, pero lo hice, al salir de la casa no se lo que paso, exploto una luz segadora, no se que fue eso, pero de la nada todo lo de alla se desintegro, Jude, mi padre apareció de la nada y me obligo a entrar al coche para que me fuera con el, no vi su cerpo ni nada, no se lo que paso, slo se si no tuviera estas cosas raras, mi madre no habría muerto, me lo advirtió, y no le hice caso – dijo llorando rubia

Natsu la abrazo, pudo observar Gray, y le ollo preguntar

-¿Y esas marcas? –le dijo con preocupación

-Mi padre, todos los días me maltrata, creo que me culpa de su separación con mi madre y de su muerte lo cual es cierto eso ultimo –dijo tristemente –el me odia por mi condición, a pesar que el también tiene…

Gray dejo de escuchar abrió la puerta bruscamente interrumpiendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y le dijo

-Natsu, valla aquí estais, los dos tortolos –dijo con ironia y un deje de burla –"espero que no se allan dado cuenta que los ecuché"

Ellos de inmediato se separararon sonrojándose

-A e bueno… e yooo….mmm eeee etto –tartamudeaba la rubia de vergüenza mientras se ponia mas roja

-Jjajajajajajajajajajaja –se reia Gray a carcajadas –ya os los dejo un rato, y a Natsu, te esperamos ya sabes donde

-Ya sé dónde…. ¿que? –dijo Natsu descolocado

-""la reunión baaaaaaaaka, se te olvido, te llevaos esperando hace mucho rato"" –le dijo telepáticamente a Natsu

-¿¡NANIIIIII!? –grito sorprendido –Mierda, lo olvide, Luce, gomen me tengo que ir, deb hacer un asunto imporante, hoy a las 6 te paso a buscar para que nos veamos y sigamos con a conversación –le dijo precipitadamente mientras se iba con Gray despidiéndose con la mano con una sonrisa

-….¿are? –dijo Lucy descolocada

Se par recogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa caminando pensando en lo sucedido

-"No vas a juntarte con el Lucy" –le dijo su anima

-Pues claro que puedo y lo are, confiare en el y espero que tu lo agas

-"no sabes en lo que te metes Lucy" –y la dejo sola

**Seeeeeeeeee lo se me demore mucho en actualizar, pero digamos que cada vez inspiración-sama me deja mas de lado, y no fue un buen termino de año ni comienzo de año ni buena mitad de año, eh tenido un año de mierda peor que el año pasado y eso hace que me desconcentre fácilmente y me cuesta que me llegue la inspiración, pero wueeeeeeeno, aprovechando que me llego la inspiración solo para distraerme de las cosas malas que están ocurriendo sirvió mucho jajajajaja, pq yo me distraigo y ustedes tienen su capítulo, bueno acá está, espero que les haya gustado, y enserio, gomene por tardarme tanto y hacerlo tan corto cuidenseeeee yanneeee**

**Reviw?**


End file.
